


bad idea.

by Lowkeythrowaway



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeythrowaway/pseuds/Lowkeythrowaway
Summary: this was a bad idea.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song Bad idea by girl in red

A soft tap emanated from near the bottom board on a window sill. It was gentle, but fast. There was an anxious undertone. It almost matched up with the tap of rain on the window, but nothing was perfect.

The engine of a car started and the lights illuminated a figure. A lanky man with ruffled hair was sitting on a chair next to the window. His dark eyes watched the rain fall, his legs crossed, one bouncing gently. 

“Tom! We’re leaving.” A deep voice called from the hallway.

The figure let out a heavy sigh as a hand tried the doorknob. Locked, thank god. He didn’t care for a conversation.

”Alright, don’t die.” The lighter tone replied with a huff. Another voice could be heard from the hallway, but he didn’t care to make it out. He knew the owner anyways.

Matt, or Matthew, the partner of Edd. Tom loved them like brothers but didn’t appreciate them as much as he probably should. He didn’t give a shit though.

The thin, lanky frame listened intently. The tapping paused. Minutes passed and the car pulled from the driveway. Immediately, Thomas rose.

He grabbed his phone of his bed and opened his text messages. Nothing. Empty. Fuck sake.

He opened his texts, clicking a specific number his eyes refused to read.

_”They’re gone.”_

The text sent quickly, and it was read within the second. He didn’t bother to wait for a reply, quickly standing and pulling off his shirt. He got changed into something nicer. Not quite fancy diner, maybe just a casual date.

Thomas was quick to fix up his hair and make sure his clothes were snuggly fit. The omega was quick to move around the room and clean up whatever he could. He didn’t want the room to be a mess, after all.

He wasn’t exactly one to keep everything neat. He didn’t give a fuck for organization. But clearly, he knew someone, besides himself, was going to be in his room tonight. Though he would never admit it, he knew what the two had planned without it being expressed openly.

The night before, he had called someone. Someone he didn’t specifically wish to call. He went by Tord. He was a big alpha, tall and muscular. And he had been Toms bonded. For, well, a while. But alas Toms asshole personality ruined that. Toms call to Tord hadn’t been brief. While the omega would rather die than admit it, he needed him. So much so the previous night he had been in tears, three fingers knuckle deep in his cunt when he called him.

Tord had immediately known what was going on. But he played stupid. Deepening his voice and gently cooing to help his previously had partner out as they talked of how they had been. Both of them had never gotten over eachother, the idiots would’ve been much happier together but they, again, were idiots.

Tom was drug forcefully out of his memories of the previous night as his phone buzzed. As he came to his senses he could feel the small heat in his gut, and the likely blush on his face. He quickly grabbed the phone, colorless eyes scanning the notifications. Instagram. Fuck sake. He was fully aware he had become to eager as he turned his phone off and sat on his bed.

He looked to the mirror and gazed at himself for a moment. Before the rumble of an engine pulling into the driveway sounded, his room gently illuminated with headlights.

Tom stood, quickly ducking away from the line of sight of the window and checking himself one more time. He silenced his phone and tossed it to the bed side table. His mind was racing as he moved out of his room and towards the front door. He rested his hand on the doorknob. He felt like a cornered dog in his own home. This all was his fault too, what a dumbass he had been.

A knock hit the door like thunder, and Tom found himself jumping lightly. He quickly opened the door, eyes falling upon the figure ahead of him. The broad, tall alpha known as Tord stood ahead of him. He quickly turned his eyes to a glare and glanced away.

The silence between the two sparked, and god was it horrible. The relief and panic that simultaneously washed over Tom when Tord slowly reached out and grabbed his hip was terrifying. He stepped in, kicking the door behind him closed. He pressed Thomas against the wall, his other hand going to rest on the opposite side of his waist.

He couldn’t help but notice the way Tord eyed the ghost of a claim mark on his neck as he leaned in. His head rose and his eyes closed, the familiar scent encasing him between the wall and his chest.

“I think I know why you wanted me here, yes,?” The gruff voice spoke softly into his ear. Tom felt his biology melt, heat in his abdomen flaring as he gently pushed his hips forward.

The soft scent of a suppressed heat had given him away. He knew it by the way Tord gently pressed his lips against his swollen scent glands. His chest ached as he slowly nodded.

“I can’t handle it without you, you know this-“ Tom spoke in an attemptedly harsh tone. “I’ve tried, but nothing is working,” He added quickly. The desperate tone in his voice almost made Tord feel bad for him.

Tom quickly knew Tord understood when two large hands slid up his sides. He was thanking whatever was above that he didn’t question him further or attempt to irk him about it. He simply let himself relax as a thumb pressed against his nipple, rubbing it in soft circles as the other worked to unbutton his shirt.

“Is it just that, or do you miss me for more then my cock?” The alpha spoke. Something in his tone couldn’t be traced. Was he upset? No, he couldn’t be. He knew how tough biology was for omegas.

Tom couldn’t muster more than a soft nod as he slowly rutted against his leg. His hands moved up to pull Tords shirt up, his hands traveling over his lightly toned body as Tord grew particularly handsy.

“Well-“ The alphas voice was heavy against Toms ear as he slowly slipped his hand into his pants. Tom was gasping out as two fingers slid into his cunt with ease. The omega bared his fangs, face scrunching up as he attempted to hide the ecstasy he was feeling. “I think I can tell how much you missed me.” He said with a soft chuckle, his mouth gently pressing against his neck as he sucked at the already tender skin.

As the mouth on his neck pulled away, and the hand in his shirt did the same, Tom became quite confused. Until he felt the two fingers dig deeper inside of him as he was pulled into Tord’s arms. He was left gasping out, instinctively pushing his face into his neck and biting down. He wasn’t sure where they were going until he saw the newly cleaned decor of his room, his back hitting the soft sheets. Tom spread his legs out with a hand began to pull them apart, a third finger slipping into his now sopping heat.

Toms pants were quickly pulled off, boxers coming with them as Tord leaned down to continue to assault his body with soft nips. He worked his way up to his neck, lips pressing against his jaw as he leaned over to his ear, fingers curling deep within him.

“You on birth control?” The question came, Toms face flushing as he spoke. 

“Yeah.” Giving Tord any semblance that he had predicted this at least weeks ahead was a stab at his pride. But it seems to please the alpha, a fourth finger slipping deep inside of him. Tom let out a breathy gasp and threw his head back, hips hopelessly rutting up as his body searched for anything more.

Toms head was almost spinning as the fingers pulled out, his eyes flicking open. Two slick covered fingers pressed against his mouth, and of course he opened up. His lips wrapped around the digits, the flavor of his own body just.. weird.

Tords eyes seemed to ravage Tom as he let out a little growl, covered by a grin. Having Tom under him like this was great. It wasn’t often that Tom acted so submissive. For an omega, he was a hell of a spitfire. He did what he wanted when he wanted, and it seems Tord has been the only one to tame him yet. What an inflation to his ego. As if that wasn’t bad enough already.

Tom was tense against the familiar sheets, tongue wrapping around the fingers that probed into his mouth. Once the taste of his own slick was gone, the familiar taste of Tord set in. It was thick and familiar, enough to make him whine and roll his hips.

“Aren’t you pretty.” Tord spoke with a grin. The lanky omega bit back a retort as a cool hand found its way onto his hip. It slid up, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn’t long before Tord pulled his fingers away. Tom let out a soft whine, legs spreading further as the buttons on his dress shirt popped open. But Tord didn’t take it off.

Tom was disheveled, shirt half off and dick uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Which he was quickly attempting to kick off.

Tord had leaned back, letting out a deep chuckle as he look at him fumble. He leaned down, grabbing his jeans and tugging them off with ease. “How long have you been holding off, Thomas? You smell absolutely wonderful.” The alpha purred, tongue swiping across his lips as the built up heat smell hit his nose.

Tom was panting, half naked with his legs spread open. He flushed at the comment. “Bastard,” he murmured simply, glancing up to see Tord pulling off his own shirt. His cheeks grew even redder. “It’s been a few days, the guys wouldn’t leave,” he murmured in return. Tord chuckled, hands moving down to rest on toms thighs. One hand gently massaged his thigh.

“Well, I’m sure we don’t have much time, min elskede.“ Tord said as he leaned forward, free hand moving up to grab Toms jaw. “I’m sure you’re just aching for my knot.” The voice spoke. Toms eyes were wide, and he quickly nodded, silently scooting himself down to allow their hips to touch.

Tom allowed himself to relax back, merely taking in the view as Tord pulled off his pants. He was sure now he missed everything about Tord, including his dick.

His legs were already spread, one hooking softly around Tords hips as he lined up with his aching cunt. To Toms relief, he was slow to push in. The tingle in Toms thighs increased as he bottomed out, head falling back as he let out a thick moan. He had been craving exactly this.

Tord started with a slow pace, allowing the omegas senses to at least slightly catch up. That is before he suddenly slammed into him. Tom let out a loud, high pitched moan, toes curling as his head pushed deep into him. He softly pleaded for more as Tord began to thrust into him, hips rocking as he set a hard to keep up with pace.

His back was arched and he was letting out soft cries of pleasure. Heat already bloomed in his abdomen, nails digging into Tords back as his head spun.

“Tord, Tord please, oh please claim me,” the whine came. It caught Tord off caught, the alpha panting as he gazed down to him. He leaned down, nipping gently at his neck and sucking at the soft skin.

“You aren’t thinking straight Thomas.” He spoke into his ear, giving an especially hard thrust as Tom squirmed under the tone.

“No, no I know what I want,” Tom babbled, whining as he tried to spread his legs further. “Knot me, knot me please, claim me and knot me, fuck me until I can’t walk,” he begged, nails likely scratching lines into the alphas back.

No matter how much Tord knew it probably wasn’t the best idea, he allowed his mouth to wonder around his soft skin. He let out soft groans and pants as he nipped at the skin, allowing himself to find the ghost of a claim mark. His knot was beginning to swell, and he was sure Tom wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, so he picked up the pace.

He railed Tom into the bed, the omega making one hell of a ruckus as he begged and moaned. His knot was beginning to swell to one hell of a degree, the edge of it catching on Toms entrance as he thrusted. Tom wasn’t expecting it when suddenly, the knot popped into him. He let out a loud gasp, his poor cunt unable to handle the intrusion as suddenly a pair of canines sunk into his most sensitive glands.

He let out a cry of pleasure, cumming as pleasured tears rolled down his cheek. His tired hips were barely able to buck as he rode the orgasm, Tord doing most of the work as he harshly rutted into him. He finally came as well, filling Tom to the brim as he tried to catch his breath. Blood trickled down his neck, lips pressing softly against the bite.

Tom was barely able to comprehend anything as Tord's head pulled away. His eyes blinked open as he gazed to the door, trying to see what the alpha had heard, or seen. Before he caught eye of a shadow outside the door. His eyes immediately widened. Fuck. Fuck shit. They got home that quick? His mind was racing as Tord pressed his nose against his cheek and planted a kiss there. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world as he pulled the omega into his arms and laid down.

“I think they got home early,” Tord murmured into his ear. “I guess they got to hear you having your fun.” He purred, pulling the blanket over the dumbfounded omega. Tom was just dumbfounded, and definitely embarrassed, fuck sake. He buried his face into Tords chest, ears hot.

Worst part was, neither of them recalled closing the door when they had stumbled into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not yet revised. It’s 2:20 in the morning and I just finished this after putting it off for a month. The story of this is one of my favorites, so I might add another chapter or two to inform of more plot.  
> Comment if your interested in seeing that, feedback is what keeps me going after all!


End file.
